Histoires juste comme ça
by Mumtaz
Summary: Des histoires pour s'endormir le soir. Des histoires qui ressemblent à des contes de fées, et d'autres qui en sont bien loin. Des histoires écrites dans le bus ou en cours de maths. Des histoires juste comme ça... VOIR NOTE PROFIL
1. Druella

Comment osent-ils?

Les mains de Druella Rosier se crispent convulsivement sur la rampe en fer forgé, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

D'un geste machinal, elle repousse cette mèche blonde qui a la sale manie de venir lui obscurcir la vision.

Tout à l'heure, Cygnus Black la jaugera, lorgnera son jeune corps comme un agriculteur celui d'une jument poulinière.

Ce corps que bientôt les maternités viendront faner et alourdir...

Ensuite, il prendra sa mine la plus galante et viendra lui faire la conversation.

Feindra de s'intéresser à elle, à sa vie.

Druella connait déjà la musique.

Mais ça, ça fait partie du paragraphe écrit en tout petit au bas du contrat.

Celui que personne ne lit jamais.


	2. Chanceux

Ce fut en regardant Pansy se faire repousser pour la énième fois par Draco, que l'évidence sauta aux yeux de Théodore.

Le garçon solitaire et malingre qu'il était avait toujours mal supporté les regards sévères de son père, qui rêvait d'un fils arrogant et plein d'esprit.

Il n'avait jamais su trouver _la_ répartie, celle qui fait mouche et qui cloue le bec. Ou alors trop tard.

Les filles ne le voyaient même pas, à part quand il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour donner un coup de main en potions.

Les garçons évitaient ce drôle d'animal au regard trop sérieux.

Seule sa mère lui caressait le front, le soir, entre les mèches ternes. Elle lui murmurait même parfois qu'elle l'aimait, quand son père n'avait pas les oreilles qui traînaient dans les parages, et s'extasiait devant ce petit bonhomme plongé dans des livres plus épais que lui.

Du moins avant la maladie.

Il avait vu son corps s'amincir, comme s'il voulait s'effacer du paysage.

Son visage pâlir, hisser lentement les couleurs de la mort.

Et le froid s'était emparé de lui.

Tout en suivant des yeux une Pansy larmoyante qui allait sûrement finir sa soirée à user tous les mouchoirs à sa portée, Théodore se prit à sourire. Enfin, il comprenait.

Il comprenait qu'au fond, il avait de la chance.

De la chance d'être différent.


	3. Nymphadora

Lorsque Kingsley, son supérieur et ami, lui avait parlé de l'Ordre, Nymphadora Tonks n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Si ces crétins du ministère préféraient se cacher la tête dans le sable, grand bien leur fasse.

Elle choisissait la lutte ouverte.

Les Mangemorts étaient un mal qu'il fallait éradiquer. Sa mère avait trop souffert des préjugés imbéciles véhiculés par ce genre d'être nuisibles.

Lorsque le calme et rassurant Auror à la voix profonde avait présenté à l'assemblée réunie dans la cuisine du manoir Black cette drôle de créature aux cheveux violets et aux vêtements déchirés, il avait suscité beaucoup d'interrogations.

L'instinct maternel de Molly Weasley lui soufflait qu'il n'était guère raisonnable de laisser une fille de l'âge de Bill prendre part à cette guerre sordide.

Le vieux Fol Œil dissimulait sa fierté derrière des grognements sceptiques. Il avait toujours su que sa petite protégée avait du potentiel.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall pinçait les lèvres d'un air circonspect, tandis qu'un certain loup garou en oubliait jusqu'à la pleine lune qui approchait.

Et les yeux clairs de Dumbledore pétillaient comme jamais...

Après que les membres de l'Ordre aient porté un toast à la jeune recrue, qui rougissait d'embarras devant tant d'attentions, elle fila s'asseoir à côté d'un grand type aux cheveux bruns et au visage émacié.

-Salut, moi c'est Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille en fait. Chuchota-t-elle en manquant de trébucher sur lui.

L'homme eut un rire bref, semblable à un aboiement de chien:

-Moi c'est Sirius.


	4. Susan Bones

Une semaine qu'elle rasait les murs, fuyait les regards interrogateurs et les murmures.

Elle qui avait toujours détesté attirer l'attention, on pouvait dire qu'elle était servie!

Qu'y pouvait-elle à la fin, si les Mangemorts avaient pris sa famille pour cible?!

Cette sale histoire avait été oubliée, et voilà maintenant que tout ressurgissait soudain...

Mais comment Harry Potter faisait-il pour supporter ça constamment?


	5. Le sens des responsabilités

**NdA**: Avant toute chose...merci!

J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira. C'est drôle, mais JKR n'a jamais réussi à me rendre Percy Weasley antipathique...Peut être parce qu'il y a un peu de lui en moi, affaire à méditer mDr.

Bonne lecture!

--

Après avoir une dernière fois astiqué amoureusement son insigne flambant neuf, Percy Weasley rajusta ses lunettes et empoigna sa vieille valise, dont la poignée menaçait de céder.

En soi, sa nomination au poste de préfet n'était pas une surprise.

Il y avait toujours eu chez lui un attrait naturel pour les responsabilités et l'autorité.

Mais être reconnu officiellement par Dumbledore lui-même faisait chaud au cœur, malgré les moqueries des jumeaux, décidément toujours aussi immatures...

Cette année plus que les précédentes, il se ferait un devoir de les tenir à l'œil.

Le torse fièrement bombé, il rejoignit le reste de sa famille dans le hall d'entrée.


	6. Comme une fille que je ne suis pas

Lorsque Rodolphus lui avait parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix avait été captivée.

Tant de puissance et de pouvoir chez un seul être...

Le désir d'approcher ce personnage fascinant était vite devenu une obsession chez la jeune fille impétueuse et avide qu'elle était.

Avide de feu, de sang, de cris, de gémissements.

Mais ça, Bellatrix ne l'avait pas encore découvert. Ou plutôt, elle le dissimulait à la perfection sous une apparence de pucelle à peine sortie de l'œuf. Elle se voulait, et on la voulait, créature fragile et soumise. Une Black digne de ce nom se devait d'ignorer jusqu'à l'existence du péché de chair, de ce péché qui la ferait bientôt se consumer de désir et de frustration. Frustration que jamais sa pâle copie de mari ne parviendrait à combler.

La délivrance ne pouvait venir que du Lord...


	7. Gobelins et corset

**NdA:** J'ai réussi à me dégager un petit moment pour mettre à jour cette fic mDr actuellement c'est un vrai marathon!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, elles m'aident à avancer.

Bonne lecture!

(eh oui, encore un chapitre sur Bellatrix xD)

--

Le visage de la petite fille n'exprimait rien qui puisse s'apparenter à une émotion.

Sa chevelure ébène cascadait jusqu'en bas de ses reins, ses yeux tout aussi sombres suivaient le moindre geste du précepteur.

Ce dernier était en train d'expliquer, à grand renfort de moulinets de bras, les causes de la dernière révolte gobeline.

Bellatrix Black plissa ses lèvres carmin avec un ennui non dissimulé. Quelle perte de temps! Qui se souciait donc de ces créatures inférieures?! Sûrement pas elle.

L'homme, donc le corps frêle juché sur des jambes immenses et tout aussi squelettiques évoquait vaguement un héron, marqua une pose et agita un index sévère en direction de l'enfant. Elle n'écoutait pas, Mr et Mrs Black ne manqueraient pas de la punir...

Si l'accusée avait été de basse extraction, elle aurait haussé les épaules. Bellatrix était noble, elle eut un sourire narquois.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'apprendre tout ça, fit-elle en agitant une main dédaigneuse. Cette révolte n'a-t-elle pas été matée? Nos chers amis aux doigts longs ne surveillent-ils pas toujours notre or? Que pourraient-ils bien faire d'autre, de toute façon...

Et elle éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Ils ne sont bons qu'à ça, il ne faut pas leur enlever leur seule fierté.

Le précepteur aurait pu se récrier, en disant par exemple que les gobelins étaient dotés d'une grande intelligence et d'une connaissance des métaux bien supérieure à celle des sorciers.

Mais il avait vite compris que s'il voulait enseigner aux enfants issus des meilleures familles, il ne fallait pas les contredire.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, Miss Black. Mais malheureusement, cette révolte fait partie de la période historique que Madame votre mère m'a chargé de vous faire étudier.

Bellatrix renifla avec mépris. Druella Black était-elle devenue sotte?

-Mère a sûrement oublié de spécifier que les créatures répugnantes ne m'intéressaient pas.

-Je suis dans l'obligation de suivre ses instructions, Miss.

L'enfant poussa un soupir de diva lassée et agita de nouveau la main:

-Faites donc...

La leçon reprit, mais la jolie brune n'écouta pas davantage.

Ses petites mains, étonnamment musclées pour quelqu'un à qui tout travail manuel est interdit de naissance, lissaient sans cesse le bas de sa robe en velours.

Ses dents parfaitement blanches et légèrement pointues mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste apparemment machinal, et son pied droit battait la mesure sous le pupitre.

Qu'importait ce bavard de seconde zone. Dans un an, elle serait à Poudlard.

-Et voilà Miss Black, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Une petite fille normale se serait joyeusement précipitée hors de l'étouffante salle de classe, qui avait vu des générations peiner à la tâche, parfois sous les Doloris de professeurs peu patients. Bellatrix se leva avec grâce et quitta la pièce à petits pas, après avoir gratifié le héron d'un sourire condescendant.

Cher petit peuple stupide...

Sa chambre était immense et glacée. Les elfes n'allumaient jamais de feu dans l'imposante cheminée, Druella ayant décrété que le froid endurcissait le caractère.

Bellatrix referma la porte avec soin et alla s'étendre sur le lit immense en soupirant.

Tout son corps était rompu de fatigue, mais elle ne devait pas y prêter attention. Pas question de se montrer faible.

Malgré cette résolution, l'enfant ne pu retenir un léger gémissement de douleur en délaçant son corsage.

Sa mère donnait ordre aux elfes de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse faire le tour de la taille de Bellatrix avec deux mains adultes. Cette coutume provoquait des malaises voire des dommages plus sérieux chez celles qui n'étaient pas suffisamment robustes, mais l'aînée des Black était solide et vigoureuse.

Cygnus Black aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette guerrière en jupons soit née homme.

Avec un héritier mâle de la trempe de Bellatrix, l'avenir de la famille aurait été définitivement assuré.

Peut être inconsciemment désireuse de satisfaire le fantasme paternel, la brunette deviendrait une combattante acharnée au service de cette pureté dont sa famille tirait tout son orgueil.

Mais c'était pour plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Car pour le moment Bellatrix a dix ans et le diable au corps.


	8. Chérubin et carbonara

**NdA:** Pour **molly59**, en gratitude.

--

Une vague de chaleur moite s'était abattue sur l'Angleterre. Incommodés par des températures auxquelles ils commençaient maintenant à être habitués -ah, le réchauffement climatique...-, les habitants de Privet Drive s'étaient retranchés dans leurs maisons proprettes, les fenêtres ouvertes dans l'espoir de créer un courant d'air et les ventilateurs fonctionnant à plein régime.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'échappaient pas à la règle. Côte à côté sur le sofa de leur nouveau living room (en cuir, s'il vous plaît) ils attendaient patiemment le retour de leur fils unique en s'éventant, lui avec son journal, elle avec le mode d'emploi de la machine à laver.

Ce fut la voix anxieuse de Mrs Dursley qui brisa le silence:

-Vernon, tu ne crois pas que Duddy devrait déjà être rentré?

-C'est de son âge, répliqua son mari, dont les doigts venaient de constater avec horreur qu'un début de calvitie semblait se profiler au sommet de son crâne. Il doit sûrement dîner chez les Polkiss, il fait tout le temps ça.

Mais Pétunia ne sembla guère convaincue, ses grandes mains osseuses froissant machinalement le bas de sa robe couleur saumon:

-Vernon, ce soir je fais des pâtes à la carbonara. Et notre fils a toujours _adoré _les pâtes à la carbonara, c'est la même chose avec le gratin dauphinois...

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ce qui promettait d'être un listing détaillé des plats chers à un personnage qui me l'est tout autant. Mr Dursley se leva en maugréant et aboya un « allô? » peu engageant dans le combiné tandis que son épouse tendait -par réflexe- l'oreille. Dés fois que ce soit...

-Dudley, il y a un bon repas qui t'attend! Oui...D'accord, fils...On te garde une assiette...Oui...

-Rentre vite mon Diddy! Cria Pétunia en arrière fond.

Vernon lui fit signe de se taire d'un air important et parlementa encore quelques instants avec sa progéniture, les jambes écartées comme un cow boy.

-Il mange chez une certaine Maddy ce soir, annonça-t-il finalement en raccrochant. Une amie à lui.

Sa femme plissa le nez:

-Cette fille doit être fine cuisinière...


	9. Genesis

_Un jour..._

Combien de temps elle a couiné déjà, ta mère? A en juger par la pâleur du médecin (même si le brave homme s'efforce de sourire, dés fois que les quelques piécettes que sa clinique pourrait récolter ne s'envolent) il est plus utile d'avoir des cordes vocales bien affutées que de s'aimer très fort pour avoir un enfant.

Ton père se tient près du lit, ému même s'il tente de ne pas le montrer. Un coeur de pierre et des yeux de glace, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de gagatifier sans fin devant l'héritier de son nom n'est-ce pas? Et puis, ce serait mentir de dire que tu n'es pas mignon malgré tes hurlements. On peut dire ce qu'on voudra sur le rang, la lignée, mais je suis persuadée que le gnome de la chambre d'en face, Weasley, braille de la même façon.

Adorable petite chose innocente. Plus pour longtemps, mais quand même.

_Dix ans..._

Les gosses, ça pousse comme les mauvaises herbes. A peine le temps de se retourner, et hop!

Celle que tu ne nommeras bientôt plus Maman en essuierait une larmichette si ses yeux savaient pleurer, Merlin tout puissant...

Déjà trapu, balèze. Tu fais peur aux enfants de ton âge, ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des amis. Ils ne te refusent rien parce que tu pisses plus loin que tout le monde. Gloire à toi.

Et alors mon petit, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand? Si tu lui disais la vérité, sûr que ça lui couperait la chique à l'autre bouffon...

_Seize ans..._

Tu es sur ton quant-à-toi, et tu as bien raison. Ce type aux yeux rouges ne te dit rien qui vaille, mais un faisceau d'excitation s'attarde longuement sur ton échine. Peut être à cause de cette façon qu'il a de vous haranguer, toi et tes futurs camarades de jeu. Économie de gestes, mais des mots plus affutés que des rasoirs. Son regard te transperce, met à jour tes secrets les plus honteux et tes fantasmes les plus inavouables.

C'est quand même pas ta faute si cette petite pute n'a pas su se tenir tranquille, se taire quand on lui demandait. Si elle n'avait pas jappé comme un chiot qu'on essaie de noyer, sa tête serait restée bien chevillée au reste de son corps. Juste envie de voir ce que ça faisait, bon sang, pour une fois qu'une occasion se présentait!

D'habitude, elles se dérobaient toutes. Ou bien la place était déjà prise. Ou alors elles n'étaient pas à ton échelle, trop frêles et précieuses. Tu haïssais leurs manières, leur fierté, leurs gloussements moqueurs qui rameutaient tous les mâles du périmètre, cette façon qu'elles avaient de se dégoûter d'un rien.

Tous tes copains étaient jaloux, du moins l'affirmaient-ils. Qu'ils se rassurent, ils n'ont rien perdu.

_Vingt ans..._

Les vapeurs odorantes fouettent tes narines comme une vague qui viendrait se fracasser sur la grève. Maman avait toujours mis trop de parfum. Un subterfuge de plus pour cacher l'odeur rance qui émanait de ses aisselles dés qu'elle faisait un effort un peu trop vif. Il avait fallu un débile pour s'y laisser prendre, ça avait été Papa.

Si on était dans un film, quelques notes de piano retentiraient. La tête a été proprement sectionnée au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure et a roulé comme un ballon dans le couloir. Les yeux sont écarquillés dans une expression de surprise bécasse que tu trouves proprement désopilante. D'ailleurs, le rire enfle dans ta gorge.

C'est quand même incroyable qu'un cadavre puisse encore puer la rose aussi fort, mais Maman est restée fidèle à elle-même.

Une femme formidable...C'est ce que chuchotent les petites vieilles voilées de noir qui pressent tes grosses mains dans les leurs, ridées et frêles. Aucune enquête n'a été ouverte, même si l'histoire inventée par Lucius était vraiment à dormir debout: on ne se décapite pas toute seule en refermant sa fenêtre!

Il a fallu construire un cercueil assez volumineux pour accueillir cette montagne humaine. Tu as donné tes mensurations au menuisier: ce sont les mêmes.

_Trente-quatre ans..._

Certes, les hippogriffes qui sentent la mort venir couinent aussi bien qu'un cochon ou qu'une fille. Mais tout de même, ces cris là ne remplacent pas ceux qui emplissent encore tes oreilles. Ceux dont tu pouvais jouir lorsque le Lord était encore au fait de sa puissance.

Il a menti, ce salopard. Il n'était pas invincible.

La hache fend toujours aussi bien l'air. La tête roule sur le sol, et la petite nature que le ministère a désigné pour s'assurer de la régularité de la procédure manque de tomber dans les pommes.

_Quarante ans..._

D'un même mouvement, tous les Mangemorts s'inclinent devant celui qui est redevenu le Face-de-reptile que vous connaissez bien. Tes genoux touchent le sol meuble et tu souris sous ta cagoule. Enfin, la vraie vie va pouvoir recommencer...

Même si tu n'as jamais, pas un seul instant, envisager de ramener ce malade sur son trône imaginaire, devenir Mangemort t'a assuré une sorte de statut, même si ce n'est pas à proprement parler un métier. Tu n'allais quand même pas couper les têtes tout seul dans ton coin, et puis rencontrer des esprits aussi dérangés que le tien ne pouvait qu'être fécond...

Dommage que Bellatrix soit en prison, c'était marrant de comparer vos techniques.


	10. Histoires de Noël, acte I

**NdA: **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent sur leur temps (précieux, c'est toujours précieux le temps) pour lire mes élucubrations et les commenter! J'espère que vous passerez de joyeuses fêtes.

Pour rester dans l'ambiance, quelques petites histoires de Noël...

--

Le sapin avait été si bien surchargé de décorations qu'il était surprenant qu'il ne cède pas sous la masse de guirlandes, boules, et autres breloques fait maison. À ses pieds, une crèche au toit en mousse avait été installée et les rois mages faisaient sagement la queue devant la mangeoire où l'enfant Jésus semblait agiter ses petits poings potelés sous le regard protecteur de sa mère.

La jeune femme au visage rond se leva du fauteuil où elle était installée en refermant délicatement l'énorme grimoire qu'elle tenait en équilibre sur ses jambes. Machinalement, elle resserra son châle bleu clair autour de ses épaules. Malgré le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, Alice Londubat avait l'impression que le froid la pénétrait jusqu'aux os.

La grande aiguille de la pendule ne semblait pas avoir décidé d'accélérer sa course et la sorcière calcula qu'il s'écoulerait encore une heure avant que son mari ne rentre du travail. Ils confieraient ensuite Neville à sa nourrice avant d'aller dîner chez Augusta, comme le voulait la tradition. Si Alice s'était au départ méfiée de sa belle mère, elle avait à présent retrouvé en elle la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Une volée de coups frappés à la porte d'entrée la firent sursauter.

Qui pouvait bien les déranger à cette heure tardive?

--

Deuxième histoire demain.


	11. Histoires de Noël, acte II

**NdA: **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent sur leur temps (précieux, c'est toujours précieux le temps) pour lire mes élucubrations et les commenter! J'espère que vous passerez de joyeuses fêtes.

(Acte II: Noël dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages)

--

_"Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés"_

Fleur Delacour avait conservé son visage de poupée, ses yeux d'azur, ses cheveux dorés, son sourire à faire fondre l'Antarctique...mais _speakait un better angelich!_. Depuis que la jeune femme et son mari vivaient tous les deux au bord de la mer, enfin libérés de l'_enveuhissante_ famille de Bill, la vie semblait avoir décidé de leur sourire enfin.

Lorsque son fiancé avait été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback, Fleur avait cru mourir de terreur. Le seul souvenir de ce corps inerte étendu sur les draps immaculés de l'infirmerie de Poudlard ravivait encore en elle une sourde angoisse: et si celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie était devenu un loup garou ce soir là?

Aurait-elle crânement arraché le pot d'onguent des mains de Molly Weasley pour le soigner elle-même?

Serait-elle restée à ses côtés malgré tout?

En aurait-elle fait le père de ses enfants alors qu'il se transformait en bête sauvage une fois par mois?

Questions auxquelles, elle le savait bien, Fleur n'aurait jamais de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ma chérie? Demanda la voix de Bill depuis le salon. Viens t'asseoir, ça va refroidir!

Un sourire se dessina fugitivement sur les lèvres de la belle française. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Caressant fugacement son ventre légèrement renflé, Fleur rejoignit son mari en lui déposant au passage un léger baiser sur la joue. Les cicatrices n'avaient en rien altérées la douceur de sa peau, pas plus que cette façon de sourire...hum...vraiment craquante...

-On pourrait...attendre un peu avant de passer à table, tu ne crois pas? Chuchota-t-elle en passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Une lueur carnassière illumina un bref instant les yeux sombres de Bill Weasley. Il repoussa gentiment les doigts mutins qui s'affairaient sur son torse couturé, souleva délicatement celle dont il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux dans ses bras, et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à leur chambre. Leur premier Noël en tête à tête pouvait se passer de dinde aux marrons...

--

Troisième histoire demain!


	12. Histoires de Noël, dernier acte

**NdA: **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent sur leur temps (précieux, c'est toujours précieux le temps) pour lire mes élucubrations et les commenter! Suite et fin de ma mini trilogie sur Noël avec un petit tour du côté d'un SPA célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier...

(Dernier acte: Noël à Azkaban)

--

Les yeux mornes de l'homme couvert de crasse observaient avec détachement la main décharnée qui grattait les croûtes dont son bras gauche était recouvert. Il ignorait le nom de cette saloperie pestilentielle, mais elle avait colonisé son corps à une vitesse impressionnante.

Comme chaque 24 Décembre, Cornelius Fudge et son chapeau melon vert vif effectuaient leur ultime inspection dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Si d'aventure un prisonnier s'était réjoui de l'approche de Noël (encore faudrait-il que le malheureux ait conservé la notion du temps), il aurait vite déchanté en voyant le ministre parader devant lui en demandant à son assistante de retenir une table pour deux dans un des meilleurs restaurants du Londres sorcier.

Autant profiter de sa position pour en mettre plein la vue à Madame...

D'un grognement qui tenait davantage de l'ours que de l'humain, Rodolphus fit lâcher prise à son frère aîné. Voilà donc ce qu'ils étaient devenus, eux qui fêtaient jadis Noël dans un manoir si grand qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en connaître toutes les pièces: deux pauvres bêtes.

Un hurlement guttural se fit soudain entendre et le visage flasque de Fudge se crispa imperceptiblement. Lentement, glissant souplement au dessus du sol, les Détraqueurs revinrent se poster deux par deux devant chaque cellule et on entendit distinctement Antonin Dolohov marmonner:

-Oui, Maître...Je suis votre plus fidèle serviteur...

Le petit sorcier replet poussa un soupir de soulagement en quittant la forteresse et tira de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu pour éponger son front moite de sueur. Ces visites quasi obligatoires destinées à persuader la population sorcière que leurs dirigeants veillaient personnellement à ce que les bourreaux d'hier restent les déchets d'aujourd'hui étaient toujours très éprouvantes.

Tout en marchant vers la zone de transplanage, Fudge faisait tournoyer son chapeau en songeant à son épouse, Prosiphaée, et à sa robe rouge, qui devaient l'attendre chez Gamble & Millepertuis devant une bonne bouteille de champagne. Machinalement, sa petite main grasse s'assura pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée que le bracelet de prix qu'il comptait lui offrir était toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.

Elle ne se finissait pas si mal, cette année...


	13. Spleen et idéal

**NdA: **Hommage à celui qui disait davantage en une chanson que bien d'autres en toute une vie. Alain Bashung est parti.

--

Comme un ballon jeté en pleine figure. Les mouettes tournoient dans le ciel lourd et bas. La bouche asséchée et la vague impression que c'est de moi dont elles ricanent à présent, leurs ailes blanches fièrement déployées, à l'affut du moindre reste abandonné par le promeneur peu scrupuleux sur la plage déserte. La belle saison est terminée.

Comme un rire aigrelet dans le vent. Les volets jaunes et bleus sont clos pour la plupart. Qui donc voudrait s'enterrer de son plein gré dans ce gigantesque parking une fois le soleil enfui sous des cieux plus accueillants? Les stores de fer se relèveront à la première vague de ploucs avides de toastage sur le sable jonché de mégots, c'est une promesse.

A quoi bon hanter les rues quasi vides, passer et repasser devant le matou tigré roulé en boule sous le genre de vieille Peugeot qu'on ne voit plus que dans l'ancien « empire » colonial africain, celui là même que les oiseaux quitteront au retour de la chaleur? Le sud de la France est inconnu et sinistre dans la lumière pâle. J'aurais mieux fait de passer Noël à Londres.

En redescendant stupidement l'artère principale pour la vingtième fois en deux jours, je pense à Victoire et le vent s'engouffre dans mon ridicule petit blouson de toile beige. Ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux bleu électrique, son nez un peu trop long, son mépris affiché pour sa mère qui met toujours une ambiance d'enfer dans ces grands rassemblements que les Weasley affectionnent tant. La mienne était une femme juste, me répètent à longueur de temps tous ceux qui l'ont côtoyée. J'aurais préféré en juger par moi-même.

Mes pas me ramènent mécaniquement à l'hôtel. Personne à la réception, pas un chat dans les couloirs. Ça doit drôlement emmerder le propriétaire de laisser son boui-boui ouvert pour quatre clampins.

Comme une bouteille à la mer. Je n'ai jamais dit « maman » ou « papa ». Devant les journalistes avides de me voir entonner la complainte de l'orphelin qui souffre avec courage et parvient à triompher de ses démons intérieurs, devant Molly, ses seins énormes qui s'abandonnent de plus en plus à la gravité et ses bras qui m'étreignent toujours à m'étouffer, devant Harry Potter, trop gentil pour avoir la conscience tout à fait tranquille. Devant la foule des anonymes. Pas de « maman », pas de « papa ». Juste « ma mère » et « mon père », paix à leurs âmes.

Même devant Victoire. Ma Victoire. Ma victoire personnelle, ma petite revanche pathétique sur la vie. J'aime lui tenir la main et sentir les regards jaloux se poser sur nous. Nous sommes l'archétype du parfait petit couple émouvant et sincère, le cliché ambulant qui émeut tout le monde. Lorsque nous jouions ensemble, petits, les adultes pronostiquaient déjà une future idylle. Il m'arrive de me demander si nous ne nous sommes tout simplement pas conformés à une espèce de règle non écrite du genre: « Hors du camp des gentils, jamais amour tu ne chercheras. »

Quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Andromeda -pas question de l'appeler Mamy-, elle a simplement acquiescé. Je pouvais presque l'entendre penser « Dieu, que ce garçon est prévisible. ». Et lorsque Victoire -c'était ça ou bien Aurore- est venue dîner à la maison pour la première fois, elle nous a préparé un succulent poulet rôti aux questions polies et aux rires policés.

Comme une chape de plomb sur le coeur. L'examen devait être une simple formalité, la routine avant de pouvoir enfin brandir son diplôme d'Auror -qu'aurais-je pu devenir d'autre?-. C'est ce que m'avait assuré Mr Potter d'un ton badin. Il m'invite à manger chez lui à peu près trois fois par semaine depuis ma prime enfance et a insisté pour financer mes études supérieures. Mrs Potter est maternelle et ses trois grossesses l'ont rendue joliment dodue, James parle à tord et à travers et ne sait pas se tenir à table, la petite Lily est bien évidemment ingénue et adorable.

Seul Albus a échappé au syndrome de l'ami Ricoré. Il me fait penser à un oisillon tombé du nid. Et il a fraternisé avec le fils Malefoy, enfer et damnation! Petit, il était le seul à ne pas me grimper dessus voire s'endormir sur mes genoux avec le pouce dans la bouche sous prétexte que je suis « presque » le fils aîné de la famille. Je crois que je l'aime bien.

Lorsque la guérisseuse est revenue avec ma feuille d'analyses, j'ai vu au plissement de ses lèvres que quelque chose clochait. Elle a tourné autour du pot pendant quelques minutes avant de lâcher le morceau. De lâcher le mot.

Cancer.


	14. La cigogne qui avait besoin d'une rehab

**NdA:** petit OS sur la famille Greengrass.

--

On oubliait un peu trop souvent que Daphné Greengrass avait une soeur, et que cette soeur était loin de lui ressembler.

Le jour et la nuit, avait coutume de plaisanter affectueusement leur mère.

Astoria était l'exact opposé, l'antithèse, l'antonyme de Daphné. Deux êtres aussi dissemblables ne peuvent vraisemblablement coexister seize ans sous le même toit sans heurts et les candidates au poste de gouvernante chez les Greengrass (qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fil du temps) devaient prouver leur aptitude à séparer deux gamines enragées sans contraindre Monsieur et Madame à leur fournir un nouvel uniforme avant d'être définitivement engagées.

Et que je te tire les cheveux, et que je te pince, que je te griffe, que je te mords...Et ça criait, ça couinait, ça pleurait sans fin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mettre au monde des sauvageonnes pareilles?! Se lamenta Madame en mettant un terme à une énième rixe.

Daphné secoua fièrement ses beaux cheveux dorés, d'ordinaire parfaitement lisses et que la bagarre avait transformés en botte de paille:

-Je la déteste.

-Mais enfin, c'est ta soeur! S'exclama Monsieur, que les glapissements avaient attiré.

L'enfant fronça le nez, visiblement peu sensible à l'argument. Les regards parentaux se portèrent alors sur Astoria, qui avançait une lippe boudeuse en défroissant sa robe à fleurs:

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ta soeur?

-Elle est vilaine, zozota la petite.

-Daphné est jolie comme un coeur, protesta Madame en ébouriffant davantage les cheveux de son aînée.

La sentence ne fut pas longue à tomber:

-Justement.


	15. Mante religieuse

**NdA: **petit one-shot pour me détendre un peu... Mais que celui qui n'a jamais ressenti le besoin irrépressible de se venger sur son clavier en périodes d'examens me jette la première pierre! :-)

Les reviews sont bien évidemment plus que bienvenues...

Bonne lecture!

--

Blaise avait toujours été fier de la maestria avec laquelle sa mère envoûtait ses cibles, toutes fortunées et issues de la meilleure société, pour mieux les détruire ensuite.

Il n'accordait que peu de crédit aux rumeurs prétendant qu'elle avait supprimé ses sept époux un par un. Pour l'avoir observée en action, elle n'avait pas besoin de poison ou de malédiction pour les flanquer au tapis.

Primo, persuader le mâle qu'il était indispensable à l'équilibre de cette mère célibataire à la fois si forte (élever seule son fils avec quelques misérables petits millions de Gallions de rente par an était loin d'être une sinécure) et si fragile.

Le visage juvénile et l'extrême minceur de Mrs Zabini étaient des armes de séduction redoutables. On la traitait comme l'éternelle jeune fille candide qu'elle semblait être, on ne s'en méfiait pas. De nombreuses fois, le loup était même parvenu à pénétrer dans la bergerie par l'intermédiaire de l'épouse de la proie, abusée par ses yeux innocents et ses remarques naïves.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Zora Zabini exploitait à fond, c'était la naïveté. Elle avait même réussi à faire miroiter à l'héritier d'une grande banque suisse (la Confédération Helvétique étant un des rares états au monde à ne pas avoir confié son or aux gobelins) une possible virginité... à trente-deux ans et quatre veuvages passés. Mais comment imaginer que cette créature gracile et fraîche était aussi aguerrie qu'une tenancière de maison close?

Deuzio, l'installer dans un cocon protecteur et rassurant. Endormir sa méfiance à coups de sourires radieux, d'œillades langoureuses et de serments enflammés. Comment seulement penser le quitter?! Les autres hommes... Mais quels autres hommes?

Préparer le terrain comme un éclaireur avant une opération commando.

Le flatter subtilement sur sa « qualité d'écoute », sa « disponibilité », la « figure paternelle indispensable » qu'il représentait pour Blaise, ses performances sexuelles... Comme on devait faire d'envieuses!

Tertio, passer à l'action. Et à ce stade, plus de quartiers.


	16. Rien de nouveau

**Note:** Histoire sans grandes prétentions sur un personnage que je trouve intéressant, du moins si j'en juge par le peu que JKR a laissé entrevoir à son sujet.

--

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un cynique? C'est un homme qui connait le prix de tout et la valeur de rien. » _

_(Oscar Wilde, extrait de L'éventail de Lady Windermere)_

Il marchait d'un bon pas, poussant son chariot d'une main, un livre dans l'autre.

Le trajet avait été trop court pour qu'il puisse terminer le chapitre qu'il avait entamé la veille, et un sentiment de frustration se faisait sentir.

Il détestait être pris en défaut, fusse est-ce par lui-même, dans ses calculs.

L'été avait été solitaire, mais dans le fond guère plus que d'habitude. Il avait simplement fallu s'habituer à faire face à une chaise vide à table.

En temps normal, les repas étaient les seuls moments à réunir Théodore et son père.

Lothaire Nott passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau, à s'occuper d'affaires dont son fils ne voulait connaître ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants, pendant que l'adolescent lisait ou tentait vaillamment de tenir en équilibre sur un Brossdur, à l'abri des regards.

Il repéra immédiatement les deux Aurors à leurs costumes austères, à la mode des Moldus, non loin de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10.

Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un, probablement Harry Potter et sa suite.

Les mesures de sécurité autour de la précieuse personne du Survivant devaient être pour le moins drastiques, à présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était officiellement de retour d'entre les morts...

Théodore s'autorisa un léger rictus avant de foncer droit sous la barrière, ignorant les hululements effarés d'Artémis, la chouette hulotte que son père lui avait offert lors de son entrée à Poudlard.

Il se retrouva un instant plus tard sur le quai 9 ¾ , déjà noir de monde. Avisant Vincent Crabbe, manifestement plongé dans une discussion animée avec sa mère, il opéra un demi tour stratégique.

Pas que Crabbe lui soit insupportable, il l'indifférait plutôt. Mais il avait toujours eu à coeur d'économiser sa salive:

-Hé, Nott!

La voix criarde de Pansy Parkinson lui troua soudain le tympan gauche.

La jeune sorcière le rejoignit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de disparaître dans la foule, remorquant dans son sillage un Drago Malefoy aux airs de diva lassée:

-Nott, le salua-t-il sobrement.

-Malefoy, Pansy, salua à son tour Théodore, les gratifiant -dans un élan d'expansivité rare- d'un signe de tête chacun.

-Tu as vu Blaise? Interrogea Pansy d'un ton impérieux. Il devrait être là.

Théodore secoua négativement la tête et le couple se désintéressa de lui pour fondre, tel le vautour moyen sur un bon gros steak saignant, sur une Daphné Greengrass qui semblait de fort méchante humeur.

Quelques pieds écrasés et excuses platement présentées plus tard, le jeune homme prenait place dans son compartiment habituel, le troisième à gauche en partant de la locomotive.

Compartiment qui se trouvait, comme chaque année, déjà occupé par une bande de première année.

Les piaillements s'interrompirent un instant lorsque Théodore entra, puis reprirent, les mioches estimant visiblement qu'un type de trente kilos aux chaussettes dépareillées ne représentait pas un péril imminent.

Ils auraient peut-être changé d'avis s'ils n'avaient eu l'intuition géniale de laisser la place près de la fenêtre libre...

Le Serpentard s'empressa de hisser, ahanant sous l'effort (ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas pris un demi gramme depuis l'âge de treize ans), sa valise dans le filet à bagages, et de s'installer confortablement avec son livre.

Sa quiétude fut de courte durée:

-Tu es dans quelle maison, toi? Lui demanda une fillette rousse à l'air autoritaire. Serdaigle? J'ai entendu dire que tout le monde passait sa vie à lire, là-bas.

La forêt des nains de jardin fut parcourue d'une vague d'hilarité, mais se remit à bruisser sagement sous le regard glacial du sixième année.

-Préoccupez-vous plutôt de savoir où vous atterrirez, claqua-t-il en replongeant illico le nez dans sa lecture.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est nouveaux que tu as le droit d'être désagréable, s'indigna Miss Casse-Bonbons. Ma mère dit que...

Mais ce qui promettait d'être une diatribe passionnante et passionnée fut coupée net par l'apparition d'une grande fille aux épaules de catcheuse et aux mollets d'alpiniste:

-Viens avec nous, Nott, ordonna presque Milicent Bulstrode. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là avec ces gamins!

L'interpellé referma docilement son livre et lui emboîta le pas, oubliant dans son empressement de prendre sa valise.

Personne ne se risqua à faire le moindre commentaire lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas et manqua de se la faire tomber sur la tête.

Visiblement, _La Gazette_ du 23 juin dernier, et plus particulièrement l'article annonçant d'un ton triomphal l'arrestation de treize Mangemorts au Département des Mystères, avait trouvé son public.

-Ne fais pas attention, tu t'habitueras, affirma Milicent d'un ton résolu en ouvrant la porte du compartiment voisin, où Théodore retrouva ses camarades de dortoir: Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, ainsi que Daphné Greengrass -la mine toujours aussi revêche- et Pansy Parkinson.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur, encore plus que des pigeons ou du céleri rémoulade, c'était d'être le centre de l'attention.

Ses camarades, à l'exception d'un Crabbe visiblement captivé par une BD, le fixaient en effet avec des yeux ébahis.

L'anguille était sortie de sa caverne: il allait sans doute pleuvoir des Ronflaks Cornus.

Malefoy, la tête posée sur les genoux de Pansy, fut le premier à se souvenir qu'il avait un jour reçu des leçons de savoir-vivre (même si ce n'était pas toujours flagrant), et que Théodore était de sang pur.

Il l'invita donc à s'asseoir dans le seul coin de banquette vacant, entre lui et Crabbe, toujours plongé dans sa BD, et en face de Zabini, qui gratifia le nouveau venu d'un signe de tête indifférent.

Il avait beau partager son dortoir depuis déjà cinq ans, Théodore réalisa qu'il avait dû adresser la parole environ trois ou quatre fois en tout et pour tout au grand noir.

Remarquez, il n'avait jamais entendu Goyle s'exprimer autrement que par grognements, à supposer bien sûr qu'il en soit capable...

Flippant.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Drago? S'enquit une Pansy avide.

Malefoy eut un petit sourire. Manifestement, il avait du croustillant à raconter et réfléchissait au moyen de faire baver d'envie ses camarades tout en conservant une séduisante aura de mystère.

-Oui, c'était... Intéressant, répondit-il, avec une nonchalance feinte qui sembla profondément impressionner Pansy.

-Tu ne devais pas partir en Grèce, avec ta mère? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Nous avons préféré annuler, expliqua le blondinet. Ce sera sans doute pour l'année prochaine, ou celle d'après.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant deux mois?

L'adolescent se rengorgea:

-Top secret.

À en juger par son regard perdu, Goyle n'avait pas la moindre information sur les activités estivales de son « ami ». Crabbe, pour sa part, fronçait les sourcils comme pour essayer de faire remonter un très vieux souvenir à la surface.

-Très bien, ne nous dit rien si tu ne veux rien nous dire, fit Daphné Greengrass en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Mais arrête de frimer.

Malefoy perdit de sa superbe. On aurait dit un petit garçon privé de dessert:

-Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ rien vous dire, protesta-t-il, mais que je ne _peux_ rien vous dire.

-Bien entendu, commenta Zabini avec un détachement souverain.

-On s'en serait doutés, renchérit Milicent d'un air goguenard.

Les joues laiteuses de Malefoy s'empourprèrent légèrement. D'embarras ou de colère, Théodore n'aurait pas su le dire.

-Laissez-le tranquille! Gémit presque Pansy en foudroyant Milicent du regard. Occupez-vous de vos affaires!

-On ne demande pas mieux, rétorqua Zabini en ouvrant le dernier numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_, qui titrait en caractères gras sur la nomination de Virginia Barjow au poste de Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

Un ange passa.

-Je sais! S'écria soudain Crabbe en se levant d'un bond, écrabouillant dans son enthousiasme le pied de Daphné, qui laissa échapper un couinement de douleur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, à l'exception de celui de Malefoy, qui boudait visiblement. Il ouvrit sa valise, farfouilla un moment, puis brandit une paire de chaussettes agrémentées de motifs à petites étoiles:

-100% pure laine! Clama-t-il avec fierté. Je me demandais où je les avais rangées.

-La prochaine fois, attend d'être au moins à cent mètres de moi pour faire ce genre de choses, grimaça Daphné en massant son pied endolori.

-Excuse-toi, Crabbe, intervint Malefoy d'un air mécontent.

Crabbe lui jeta un regard qui surprit Théodore. Presque de défi.

Le pouvoir était décidément chose fragile. Surtout quand on le tirait de la position de son père.

Malgré tout, après quelques secondes d'affrontement visuel, Crabbe marmotta de vagues excuses à l'endroit de Daphné, qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Théodore croisa le regard de Zabini, que la situation amusait visiblement beaucoup. Gêné, il reporta son attention sur son livre.

Les yeux gris et sois-disant réfrigérants de Malefoy ne le dérangeaient pas, mais il trouvait ceux -en amande et sombres comme de l'encre de Chine- du grand noir un peu trop inquisiteurs.

Si Zabini avait perçu son malaise, il n'en montra rien, et la conversation, exclusivement alimentée par Pansy et Daphné, dériva sur les derniers potins.

Il fut question -entre autres actualités brûlantes- de la nouvelle petite amie (un vrai cageot, bien sûr) de Cormac Mc Laggen, de Gryffondor, et de la possibilité que les parents de Daphné, qui avaient divorcé trois fois et s'étaient remariés autant de fois, se séparent à nouveau:

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, se lamenta la jeune fille.

Voilà qui expliquait sa mine renfrognée, songea Théodore.

-C'est ça, le véritable amour, affirma doctement Pansy. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble, mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Zabini ricana, Milicent leva les yeux au ciel, et Théodore s'autorisa un léger sourire amusé. C'était fou ce que Pansy pouvait être... Poufsouffle, quand elle s'y mettait.

Il croisa derechef le regard de Zabini, qui sembla surpris de le voir sourire. Il redevint aussitôt impassible, et le grand noir haussa un sourcil.

S'il n'avait pas été si soucieux de ménager ses glandes salivaires, nul doute que Théodore lui aurait expliqué que non, il ne se payait pas sa tête.

Il préféra rester fidèle à sa politique de développement durable.

-Euh... Pardon de vous déranger, mais...

L'innocent deuxième année (à vue de nez) qui interrompit la « conversation » des deux adolescentes bégaya qu'il avait une invitation à remettre à M. Blaise Zabini, de la part du professeur Slughorn.

Zabini prit le parchemin entouré d'un ruban violet que le gamin lui tendait d'un air sceptique, mais Malefoy bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte:

-Je le connais! Mon père m'a dit qu'il était un de ses étudiants préférés à l'époque où il enseignait à Poudlard. Mais ça doit bien faire quinze ans qu'il est à la retraite...

-Apparemment, Dumbledore l'a rappelé, commenta Milicent d'un ton absent. La DCFM ne doit vraiment plus intéresser personne.

-Mon père m'a dit qu'il enseignait les potions, fit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu crois que Rogue a eu les Forces du Mal? Risqua Daphné. Vu le nombre de fois où Dumbledore a refusé de lui donner le poste, ça paraît bizarre...

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait pas. Se tournant vers Zabini, il demanda avec une avidité non dissimulée:

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit?

-Il m'invite à prendre une « petite collation dans le compartiment C », lu Zabini.

Malefoy fronça de nouveau les sourcils, l'air cette fois perplexe:

-Il t'invite _toi_, et pas moi?

-Vexé, Drago? Interrogea Daphné d'un air moqueur.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, mais arracha presque le parchemin des mains de Zabini, qui ne semblait pas bouleversé outre mesure:

-Dis au professeur Slughorn que j'arrive dans cinq minutes, ordonna-t-il au messager, qui acquiesça fébrilement et vola littéralement vers la sortie.

-Tu vas y aller? S'étonna, comme toujours fort à propos, Pansy.

Le grand noir haussa les épaules:

-C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il me veut, non?

Ses yeux sombres croisèrent une nouvelle fois ceux de Théodore, qui s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses chaussures avachies, puis il sortit à son tour du compartiment.

Malefoy ne fut pas long à manifester son incrédulité:

-_Zabini_! Il invite _Zabini_! Et pas moi! Si encore il t'avait invité, toi, poursuivit-il en désignant Théodore d'un mouvement de menton, _à la limite_ j'aurais compris. Mais _Zabini_!

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de si choquant? S'enquit Milicent, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Pansy lui lança un regard outré, et Malefoy leva les bras au ciel:

-Mais enfin, _Zabini_, Milicent! Ce type ne vient même pas d'une de _nos_ familles de sorciers!

-Je te signale qu'il n'y a que son père qui était kenyan. Sa mère, elle, est anglaise, remarqua Daphné.

-C'est pareil! Cria presque Malefoy, qui n'avait de toute façon jamais supporté la contradiction.

Mais Daphné Greengrass n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, Théodore en était intimement convaincu.

-Ton raisonnement est stupide, claqua-t-elle. Peu importe de quel pays il est originaire, du moment que son sang est pur.

-Et je ne parle pas de la réputation _déplorable_ de sa mère, poursuivait Malefoy, tandis que Pansy branlait du chef avec conviction. Sept maris riches comme Crésus, sept fois veuve!

-Il n'y a jamais eu l'ombre d'une preuve contre elle, lui rappela Daphné d'un ton glacial. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de donner des leçons, avec ce qui est arrivé à ton père.

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent sous le choc et le teint de Malefoy vira au bordeaux:

-Ne t'avise pas de parler comme ça de mon père, siffla-t-il en pointant un index menaçant sur Daphné.

-Alors, tais-toi, conclut-elle.

Et le silence s'abattit sur le compartiment. Crabbe fixait la jeune fille avec une expression proche de l'émerveillement, et même Milicent, qui n'était pourtant pas réputée pour être la fan n°1 de Daphné, semblait admirative.

Il était vrai que pour faire taire Sa Majesté Drago Malefoy, préfet de son état, mieux valait se lever de bonne heure...

Le nez toujours plongé dans son livre, Théodore savoura sa quiétude retrouvée, tandis que Blaise Zabini, inconscient de l'émoi qu'il venait de susciter parmi ses condisciples, faisait la connaissance du professeur Horace Slughorn.

Xxx

Pendant que Malefoy relatait avec moult détails la façon dont il avait terrassé l'appendice nasal du Survivant, Théodore grimpa dans l'une des dernières diligences disponibles en compagnie de trois Poufsouffle, qui ne cessèrent de lui jeter des œillades suspicieuses -visiblement persuadés d'être discrets- tout au long du trajet.

La simple vision d'une cravate verte et argent avait toujours suscité plus ou moins de méfiance au sein du corps étudiant... et du corps enseignant, mais le phénomène s'était bien sûr amplifié avec les récents évènements.

Théodore en prit, comme d'habitude, son parti, et les ignora superbement.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi... grande, illuminée par des centaines de chandelles flottant dans les airs. Les assiettes -encore vides- miroitaient presque autant que la longue barbe argentée d'Albus Dumbledore, qui étincelait plus que jamais à la table des professeurs.

Théodore se laissa complaisamment porter par le flot des élèves et échoua à la gauche du Baron Sanglant, dont le visage était comme toujours vide de toute émotion.

Le spectre était devenu son voisin de table attitré depuis la deuxième année. Sa compagnie n'était pas des plus relaxantes, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être presque silencieuse. Tout au plus le Baron sacrifiait-il aux formules de politesse rituelles:

-Bonsoir, jeune Nott, le salua-t-il de son habituelle voix atone.

-Bonsoir, Baron, répondit l'étudiant en inclinant profondément la tête dans sa direction. L'été fut agréable?

-Exécrable, répliqua le fantôme en balayant la tablée d'un regard qui eut pour effet d'y faire sensiblement baisser le volume sonore.

D'après _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, -que Théodore était sans doute, avec Hermione Granger, le seul élève a avoir lu en entier- le Baron Sanglant avait poignardé Helena Serdaigle, fille de la fondatrice du même nom, dans des circonstances mal définies.

Avaient-ils été amants? L'auteur le laissait sous-entendre sans jamais l'affirmer avec certitude.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la portée de son geste, le Baron avait retourné l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué la jeune femme contre lui, et avait mis fin à ses jours.

Depuis, il errait enchaîné en signe de pénitence, condamné à vivre éternellement entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts pour expier son terrible péché.

Rares étaient les élèves, surtout (chose que Théodore trouvait au demeurant assez étrange) parmi les Serpentard, à connaître la vérité sur les tâches argentées qui maculaient la robe du spectre. La plupart se contentaient de le craindre, avec raison, et de fuir au maximum sa présence.

Encore plus rares étaient ceux qui avaient fait le rapprochement entre Helena Serdaigle et le fantôme au regard triste installé à la table des bleu et bronze.

La Dame Grise portait en permanence une longue cape de voyage qui dissimulait la plaie que lui avait infligé le Baron, mais Théodore avait remarqué que les deux spectres s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais se retrouver face à face.

Le poids des fautes commises persistait encore dix siècles plus tard. Mais le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon lorsqu'on était un fantôme.

La rumeur diffuse de centaines de conversations simultanées s'évapora soudain et les étreintes chaleureuses, comme pour conjurer deux longs mois de séparation, cessèrent.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall venait de faire son entrée -son chignon impeccable n'aurait pas déparé dans un défilé militaire-, suivie de près par une longue file de première année apeurés.

Elle portait l'habituel tabouret à trois pieds et le vieux Choixpeau rapiécé, qu'elle déposa dessus avec ce qui ressemblait à de la révérence, avant de reculer pour que chaque élève puisse le voir.

Du coin de l'œil, Théodore vit alors Malefoy murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Zabini. Les deux adolescents tournèrent ensuite la tête dans sa direction, ce qui lui déplut fortement.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose du noir, mais il n'accorderait jamais la plus petite parcelle de confiance au préfet, qu'il jugeait singulièrement arrogant et superficiel, comme tous les gamins gâtés pourris de son espèce.

Espèce qui était tout sauf en voie d'extinction, hélas...

La déchirure en forme de bouche du Choixpeau s'ouvrit, interrompant là les réflexions de Théodore. Il écouta avec attention la chanson que le couvre-chef avait composée, et retint un sourire au moment où il appela les maisons à l'unité.

Mais après tout, rien n'interdisait de rêver.

Tandis que les première année s'avançaient un à un, le teint plus ou moins pâle, pour se faire répartir, Théodore laissa son regard dériver en direction de la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore semblait plus que jamais de retour, son visage buriné toujours aussi bienveillant et sa robe de sorcier plus que jamais de mauvais goût, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en or.

À sa gauche, une chaise vide attendait le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui était elle aussi, d'après ce que Théodore avait pu voir, restée fidèle à elle-même. En peut-être un peu plus fatiguée, mais quoi de plus normal après son long séjour à Sainte-Mangouste...

De l'autre côté, siégeait le professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard et accessoirement maître des potions depuis près de quinze ans. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé, toujours cet air de chauve-souris maléfique prête à fondre sur sa proie.

Mais un observateur attentif -et Théodore en était un- pouvait déceler une étrange satisfaction, quoiqu'il tente manifestement de demeurer impassible, sur son visage.

Le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques (matière que Théodore avait abandonné sans l'ombre d'un regret), était toujours aussi hirsute, une chope de la taille d'un seau dans son énorme main.

À ses côtés, le professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'Astronomie, lui jetait de temps à autre un regard méfiant. Théodore la trouvait intéressante et compétente, malgré sa tendance à piquer des crises de colère effroyables.

Le professeur Chourave lui parlait à l'oreille tout en surveillant les Poufsouffle attablés comme du lait sur le feu. Une vraie mère poule.

Quant au professeur Trelawney, que Théodore ne connaissait que de réputation, elle avait apparemment daigné quitter la tour Nord et fixait Dumbledore d'un air peu amène.

Le Serpentard supposa que le maintien de ce centaure (Firance, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là...) au poste de professeur de Divination, et le partage des classes qui s'en était logiquement ensuivi, devait y être pour quelque chose.

Il reconnut également le professeur Vector, qui lui adressa un signe de tête enthousiaste, et le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui s'attaquait courageusement à une montagne de chipolatas.

Ce fut le déclic. Le repas avait commencé. Un coup d'oeil à ses voisins (ceux qui étaient encore en vie, s'entend) lui appris qu'il avait même commencé depuis un moment, et il rougit légèrement sous le regard apitoyé de Daphné Greengrass:

-Il serait grand temps que tu reviennes sur Terre, Nott, soupira-t-elle en lui passant le plat de viande. Tiens, avant que ça refroidisse.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

-Vous croyez que c'est ce Slughorn qui va reprendre le poste de prof de DCFM, finalement? Demanda Milicent, qui dépiautait son steak haché avec bonheur.

Théodore jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'espèce de vieux morse obèse qui papotait avec le professeur Mc Gonagall par-dessus la tête de Flitwick:

-Probablement, répondit Daphné.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais elle s'interrompit, regardant soudain dans la direction des portes de chêne d'un air surpris:

-Mais c'est Potter! Je croyais que Drago l'avait réexpédié à Londres!

Harry Potter venait en effet de faire son entrée, vêtu à la façon des Moldus et le nez en sang. Visiblement mort de honte, il passa en trombe devant la table de Poufsouffle, puis devant celle de Serdaigle, tandis que la Grande Salle s'emplissait à nouveau de murmures.

-En tout cas, il s'habille vraiment comme un clochard, commenta Milicent en se servant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Les plats venaient en effet de disparaître, remplacés par les desserts, et Théodore se retrouva comme un imbécile devant son assiette vide. Mais se remplir la panse n'était pas sa priorité:

-Pourquoi Malefoy l'aurait-il réexpédié à Londres? S'enquit-il, trop curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour conserver son habituel silence.

-Eh bien, il nous a raconté qu'il l'avait coincé dans le train et qu'il lui avait cassé la figure, expliqua Daphné. Et qu'ensuite il lui avait jeté un _Petrificus Totalus_ avant de descendre.

-Il ne l'aurait pas plutôt pétrifié _avant_ de lui casser la figure? Railla Théodore, qui avait de sérieux doutes sur la capacité de Drago Malefoy à briser le nez d'une personne disposant du plein usage de ses membres.

Milicent eut un petit rire sarcastique et Goyle, jusqu'ici absorbé dans la dégustation d'une gigantesque part de tarte aux pommes, leur lança un regard vaguement suspicieux:

-C'est bien possible, répondit Daphné en haussant les épaules. Mais tu connais Drago, il faut toujours qu'il se montre sous son meilleur profil.

Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui se leva de son fauteuil, les bras grands ouverts comme s'il voulait tous les étreindre à la fois. Théodore remarqua alors que sa main droite était noircie et immobile, comme morte.

Il ne fut pas le seul. Une vague de murmures se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Dumbledore, toujours souriant, ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de tirer sur la manche de sa robe pour dissimuler sa main:

-Rien de grave, assura-t-il d'un ton léger qui donna à Théodore le sentiment qu'il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur sa blessure.

-C'est vraiment affreux, chuchota Daphné d'un air dégoûté.

Mais Dumbledore avait déjà entamé sa traditionnelle allocution de début d'année:

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, et bon retour parmi nous pour les anciens! À présent que nos estomacs sont pleins, je me charge de vous rappeler -comme chaque année- que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite et que les élèves intéressés peuvent consulter la liste des produits et autres artefacts prohibés dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, notre dévoué concierge.

Il y eu quelques ricanements dans la salle. Dumbledore lui-même s'autorisa un léger sourire amusé avant de poursuivre:

-Et à présent, je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement le professeur Horace Slughorn, un très vieil ami qui a gentiment accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions...

-Des _potions_?! Répétèrent plusieurs élèves.

-...ainsi que le professeur Rogue, que vous connaissez déjà, et qui officiera cette année en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il y eu quelques exclamations peu discrètes, émanant en particulier de la table des rouge et or. Théodore lui-même haussa un sourcil surpris. Depuis le temps que Rogue courait après ce poste sans succès...

La table des Serpentard, Malefoy en tête, éclata en applaudissements. Rogue leur adressa un signe de la main pour les faire taire, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était très content de son petit effet.

Et Théodore ne pût s'empêcher de songer que ce ne serait pas encore cette année que sa maison redorerait un peu son blason aux yeux du reste de l'école.


	17. La petite sorcière aux allumettes

**Note: **Toujours fidèle à ma résolution d'arrêter l'écriture, j'ai néanmoins décidé de publier quelques textes qui sommeillaient depuis un moment dans le disque dur de mon PC.

Cet OS concerne un de mes couples préférés, à savoir Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Warning: début de lemon. Amis du glamour, je crains fort que vous ne trouviez pas votre bonheur...

--

La bâtisse était restée fidèle au souvenir que les deux évadés en avaient. Haute de trois étages, l'ombre vaguement menaçante:

-Ah que c'est bon d'être à la maison, ironisa Rodolphus Lestrange.

Le souffle court, son épouse repoussa une mèche de cheveux sales qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Les trois heures de voyage s'étaient déroulés dans une atmosphère de tension permanente, encore accentuée par la paranoïa de Dolohov, qui croyait voir le reflet d'un Auror dans chaque flaque d'eau.

Bellatrix était bien contente d'être enfin débarrassée de cet imbécile.

Le petit groupe s'était séparé dés son arrivée à Londres. Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient partis vers le nord en direction de Berkaley, le petit village où Rodolphus et son frère Rabastan avaient passé toute leur enfance.

Bien entendu, la demeure familiale, aujourd'hui à l'abandon, ne leur servirait de refuge que pour cette nuit. Il y avait fort à parier que l'endroit serait un des premiers où on les chercherait lorsque la nouvelle de l'évasion atteindrait les hautes sphères ministérielles.

Mais en attendant, ils avaient au moins un endroit où dormir.

-Tu crois que Rab' est chez Liv?

-Sûrement.

Liv Mc Laggen et Rabastan avaient eu une longue liaison. À son procès, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui en hurlant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Pas une seule visite ni même une moitié de ligne en treize ans, mais Bellatrix savait que son beau-frère pouvait se montrer très persuasif lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Rodolphus poussa un cri triomphal en découvrant à sa place habituelle, sous une statuette représentant une créature bossue non identifiée, la lourde clé rouillée qui ouvrait la porte de l'escalier de service.

Dans le noir le plus total, les deux fugitifs s'escrimèrent dix bonnes minutes sur la serrure.

-Si seulement on avait nos baguettes... Ragea Bellatrix en assénant, de guerre lasse, un grand coup de pied à la vieille porte. J'ai l'impression d'être une sale Moldue.

-On en aura vite d'autres, affirma son mari. Dolohov a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait s'en procurer facilement.

-_Ma_ baguette me venait de ma mère, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Et je te rappelle que les « connaissances » de Dolohov nous ont mis dans la panade plus d'une fois.

-Elles peuvent peut-être être utiles cette fois-ci... Ça y est, c'est bon!

Le battant de chêne rendit enfin les armes en poussant un long gémissement de protestation. Une forte odeur de renfermé les prit immédiatement à la gorge.

-Je dois avoir une allumette quelque part, marmonna Rodolphus en farfouillant dans les poches du vieux manteau marron qui dissimulait ses loques de détenu.

Ils s'était arrêtés chez un commerçant Moldu en cours de route pour se ravitailler. Seuls Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient entrés, Bellatrix affirmant qu'elle préférait retourner tout droit en cellule plutôt que de s'abaisser à toucher pareille vermine.

-Vous l'avez tué au moins? Demanda-t-elle soudain, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

-Qui ça?

- Mais le Moldu! Cria-t-elle presque, effarée à la pensée de ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais ces deux idiots l'avaient laissé en vie. Il pourrait aller trouver la police Moldue, qui elle-même était en contact avec le bureau des Aurors, et...

-Bien sûr que oui, tu nous prends pour des amateurs ou quoi? S'agaça Rodolphus en craquant une allumette.

Bellatrix soupira de soulagement avec la sensation que toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée s'affalait soudain sur elle.

-Arrête d'angoisser pour rien, marmonna son mari en s'engageant dans l'escalier à la faible lueur tremblotante de la flammèche qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître, après cinq tentatives infructueuses.

-C'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle en lui emboîtant prudemment le pas. C'est juste... Il faut que je m'habitue à l'idée qu'on est enfin sortis de ce trou.

Rodolphus se retourna et elle devina qu'il lui souriait de son habituel air rassurant:

-On s'en est sortis, Bella. C'est fini, maintenant.

-Avance au lieu de bavasser.

Ils gravirent quelques marches en silence:

-Ouille! Cria soudain Rodolphus.

-Quoi encore? Râla sa femme, qui n'y voyait goutte.

La flammèche vacilla, puis s'éteignit. Le sorcier poussa un juron coloré en se plaquant contre la paroi de la cage d'escalier:

-Cette saloperie m'a brûlé!

-La technologie Moldue n'est plus ce qu'elle était, se moqua Bellatrix.

-N'empêche qu'on y voit plus rien maintenant.

-Ça fait pas une différence énorme...

-Tu ne veux pas que j'essaie d'en rallumer une autre?

-Laisse tomber, trancha-t-elle. Au pire, on se cassera la binette.

Et ils se cassèrent respectivement trois fois la binette dans la laborieuse ascension qui les mena sur le palier du premier étage, où une petite lucarne crasseuse laissait passer un rayon de lune.

-Je comprends pourquoi ma mère faisait la chasse aux marches escamotées, grinça Rodolphus en se massant le bas du dos.

-Elle devait savoir que son fils chéri s'évaderait un jour de prison, rit Bellatrix en le rejoignant.

-N'empêche, j'enrage qu'on ne soit pas les premiers à l'avoir fait. Je me demande bien comment ton attardé de cousin a fait pour se faire la malle, d'ailleurs...

Il devina sans la voir la moue dédaigneuse de son épouse:

-Sûrement un coup de chance. Ce crétin en a toujours eu.

-Tu appelles ça de la chance, toi, prendre perpét' pour avoir atomisé trente clampins qui se battent en duel?

-Être le premier à s'évader de la prison la mieux gardée du monde magique, j'appelle ça de la chance. Là où il a eu moins de chance, c'est qu'il est innocent.

-C'est sûr que j'imagine mal cette fillette réduire de pauvres Moldus sans défense en hachis parmentier, ricana Rodolphus. Tu te rappelles, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble? Ce pisseux passait son temps à nous zieuter en coin...

Bellatrix secoua la tête avec commisération:

-Et le pire, c'est qu'il se croyait discret.

-Enfin, on aura sans doute contribué à son éducation sexuelle... Sussura son mari d'un ton gourmand.

En deux enjambées, il l'avait rejointe et plaquée contre le mur. Elle se débattit, peu encline à faire des folies de son corps:

-Rod', arrête... Tu pues, bon sang...

-Et alors? Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait treize ans, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Merde, j'ai le droit!

Sa bouche cherchait la sienne dans le noir. Bellatrix sentait son haleine et supposa que la sienne devait être au moins aussi pestilentielle.

-Rod', lâche-moi! Ordonna-t-elle.

Faisant la sourde oreille, il saisit ses jambes pour les nouer lui-même autour de ses reins. Ses mains ne furent guère longues à se faufiler sous les haillons qui collaient à la peau de Bellatrix, et il poussa un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'elles atteignirent l'intimité de la sorcière, qui se cambra bien malgré elle:

-Arrête ça...

-Chhht...

Un doigt plus aventureux que les autres s'inséra entre les cuisses à présent largement ouvertes. Immédiatement Bellatrix sentit son intimité s'humidifier et l'érection de son mari, qui se pressait contre sa hanche, frémit lorsqu'elle se colla davantage contre lui:

-Vas-y, murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Bouge.

Mais la sorcière n'avait aucune envie d'obtempérer, et le lui fit savoir en empoignant le membre tendu à travers le fin tissu de l'espèce de chiffon à rayures qu'ils arboraient tous deux. Rodolphus gémit dans sa bouche et rompit le baiser:

-Oh, d'accord... si tu préfères ça comme ça, je... d'accord... Haleta-t-il.

Le sourire victorieux de Bellatrix s'élargit encore davantage lorsque son mari renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, gémissant de plus belle tandis qu'elle le masturbait avec brusquerie.

C'était maladroit, bien plus que d'habitude. Mais elle songea qu'ils ne l'avaient plus, justement, l'habitude...

Rodolphus ne mit que quelques minutes à jouir dans la main de son épouse.

-Déjà? S'étonna-t-elle d'un ton faussement déçu.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser:

-On se lave et c'est ton tour, O.K?

Elle haussa un sourcil suggestif:

-Combien d'allumettes pour faire chauffer un bain?


End file.
